


Affinity Feelings

by Whimzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimzy/pseuds/Whimzy
Summary: Penny Polendina, and Whitley Schnee. These two, wouldn't really see each other often, and have never knew each others names, but what if they met? What if something bounded these two together? Perhaps, making them feel something they've never felt before? They have never hoped, nor dreamed about it, but what if somehow, the two felt feelings for each other? Let's see, shall we?
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Affinity Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Salem's defeat. The group of kids have decided to head back to Atlas, and spend some time there. After a few days of staying, Weiss heads back to the Schnee Manor, along with Penny, who had wished to escort her. Her brother, Whitley, has a cold, and Weiss wishes to check up on him. So Penny comes along, but little does she know that his boy may make her feel a way she never has felt before.

Penny was talking with Team RWBY, as JNR (Excluding Oscar) left to go buy some things. Her, and team RWBY were laughing, telling each other of funny moments that had happen on their adventures. Sun and Neptune had traveled with the group, after they had met in Vacuo, and wanted to spend time with their friends. Weiss silenced the group, getting their attention.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, I have to leave."

After Salem was defeated, Weiss was very worried about her mother, and Whitley. She visited her mother as soon as they got back to Atlas, and had a little family reunion, with even Whitley smiling at the sight of his sister. She had promised to stay with the family, and watch over Whitley, since she had left them for so long, and wanted to make up for lost time. Winter had been there, as the family had finally gotten together, and shared a nice dinner, with all of Team RWBY, JNR, Penny, Oscar, Sun, and Neptune.

Yang frowned. "Aw, really? We were about to get to the part about you trying to get Neptune to the dan-"

Weiss smacks Yang in the head, as the group busts out laughing.

"We have agreed, Ms. Xiao Long, to not ever, and I mean EVER, talk about that moment."

Nora snickers. "Well, Neptune must've made the ice melt, huh?

Neptune scratches his head. "Wait, what?"

Weiss summons a boartusk, causing Nora to back flip out of her chair, completely terrified. The group laughs again, as Weiss walks towards the door of Pietro little shop. She waves goodbye to group and walks out, but suddenly notices that Penny had followed her.

"Penny? What are you doing here?"

Penny smiles, and salutes. "I will escort you to the Schnee Manor Weiss!"

Weiss gives a little smile, and nods. "Alright Penny, you can escort me."

Penny smiles. "It's an honor!"

Penny and Weiss begin walking through Atlas, passing nearby streets, and a house. A ball comes across the two, as they see two kids walking towards them, a girl in a white hoodie, with a boy who was wearing a little brown trench coat.

Weiss smiles, and hands the little girl the ball. "Make sure to be careful next time."

The girl nods, and hugs Weiss. "Thank you!"

The two kids run off, as Weiss and Penny continue walking through Atlas, eventually coming to an airship dock. They walk towards an officer, who looks at them in surprise.

"Why, hello Penny! How has your day been?" The man looks at Weiss, and smiles. "How about you Miss Schnee? I believe your day has gone inexplicably well?"

Penny smiles. "It has been a wonderful day officer!"

Weiss nods. "It has been, a rather nice day."

The officer chuckles. "Well then, where would you like to go today Penny?"

"To the Schnee Manor please!"

The officer nods, and leads the two to an airship. The plane closes, as it sets off, while Penny and the Officer wave goodbye to each other. Weiss looks out the window, smiling, as she sees the Manor. The ship lands, and the two hop off. Walking towards the door, they knock, and instead have a butler open the door, instead of Whitley, who usually greets his sister. She had sent him a message earlier, telling him she'd be home, but he didn't answer, leaving her concerned, as he usually greets Weiss whenever she comes home.

"Why, hello Ms. Schnee! Welcome home."

Weiss looks around, perplexed, before turning back to the butler.

"Uhmm... where is Whitley?"

"Ah, Whitley. He has a cold, and everyone in the manor is afraid to go near him, except for your mother, since they believe the cold may spread easily to others."

Weiss sighs. "Ugh, people these days. May I go see him?"

The butler nods, and looks at Penny. "Ah, The Protector Of Mantle! Welcome!"

Penny smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The butler steps to the side, holding the door open. "Please, make yourself at home Ms. Schnee, and enjoy your time here Ms. Polendina."

Penny and Weiss walk inside, as Penny widens her eyes at the huge interior. Weiss walks towards the steps, as Penny follows. The two go past a couple of rooms, before Weiss stops, and knocks on one.

"Whitley? Can I come in?"

A cough comes, before a voice speaks. "Yes, you may come in sister."

Weiss opens the door, as she sees Whitley sitting up in his bed. He looked very drowsy, as his eyes could hardly stay open. Weiss walks towards his side, and sits next to him.

"Are you doing better?"

Whitley coughs. "Ah, sister. I think you shouldn't be in here. I may pass my cold onto you, and I do not wish to do such a thing."

"Whitley, that's absurd. I won't get sick."

Whitley shakes his head. "I don't want to get you sick in any way, and I don't wanna take any chances."

Whitley looks towards Penny, unaware on who she is.

"Ah, I see you have brought a friend with you sister."

Penny squints at Whitley, before gasping, realizing how bad his cold has gotten.

"Oh dear! You are sick!" Penny opens the door. "Do not worry, I will be back quickly!"

Penny zooms out the room, before zooming back in with a tray, which had a bowl of hot soup on it, and a spoon, and a napkin. Weiss widens her eyes, as does Whitley. Whitley looks at Penny, confused on why she was doing such a thing.

"Uh, may I ask why you are doing this?"

Penny's face turns pink for a bit, before she quickly manages to remove it. "Because you are sick! And I have learned that soup helps with everything!"

Weiss frowns. "I feel like Ruby or Yang taught you that... maybe even Nora..."

Whitley widens his eyes. In the amount of years where both of his sisters have left him, he has never been shown such kindness. His father had never given him much attention, and was a really terrible father, while his mother was always drunk. Whitley blushes a little, as does Penny. She hands Weiss the bowl, before walking towards the door.

"Weiss, please make sure to feed him the soup. I do not want your brother to be sick."

Penny leaves the room, as Weiss sets the tray on Whitley's lap.

"If you can't finish it all, just set it on your nightstand, and get some rest Whitley."

Whitley nods, before calling out to Weiss. "Sister!"

Weiss turns around. "Yes?"

His face turns a light red. "Um, what's the name of the girl that came with you?"

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Penny? She's a friend of me and Ruby."

"Oh, u-uhm. Please tell her that I said thanks, for helping me."

Weiss widens her eyes, surprised by his brother wishing for her to tell someone that he wanted to thank them. She nods, and plants a little kiss on Whitley's head, causing him to give a slight smile.

"Sister, you know I'm too old for kisses."

Weiss smiles. "But you're still my little brother, and you deserve it. You may have not been the best brother, but you're my favorite."

She walks out the door, as Whitley takes a spoonful of the soup, before setting the tray on his nightstand. He lays down, thinking about the girl who had walked into the room with his sister. He had seen her before, when her sister first came back to Atlas after leaving, and after the Fall Of Beacon. He wonders if he'll ever see her again, and thank her in person.

#### Back At Pietro's Workshop

Penny walked through the door, seeing Oscar and Ruby playing a game.

"Hey Penny! How was the trip at the Schnee Manor?"

Penny smiles. "It was wonderful! The place was very huge, and the view on the way there was so incredibly wonderful! I am so glad to have gone there!"

Oscar nods. "Anything else?"

Penny's face turns pink as she thinks back onto Whitley, before shaking her head. "N-no! There is absolutely nothing!"

Oscar nods. "Alright, well Team JNR brought some groceries back, but them and everyone else went out to have fun in Mantle.

"HAHA! You're losing Oscar!"

Oscar raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Watch this."

"Total Annihilation!"

Ruby's jaw drops to the ground, as she disappears into a flurry of roses and tackles Oscar, who starts laughing.

"No fair! You cheated!"

Oscar shrugs. "I was going easy."

"WHAT?!"

Penny sits next to the two, smiling. "You two would make a great couple!"

Ruby blushes madly, and jumps off of Oscar, stuttering. "W-wha-u-uh-PENNY! W-why would you say that?!"

Penny giggles. "It's because you two look very cute together!"

Ruby turns more red than her cloak, and attempts to cover her face with her cloak. Oscar laughs, and smiles at Penny.

"Thanks Penny."

"Oscar! Don't agree with her!"

"What? Are you saying she's wrong?"

"No! I'm not- wait, YOU-!"

Ruby groans, covering her embarrassment with her cloak, while Oscar ruffles her hair.

"You're a meanie Oscar."

Oscar chuckles. "So Penny, I've been meaning to ask you this, but do you love, or like anyone?"

Penny tilts her head. "Um, like a friend?"

"N-no. Like... Romantically?"

Penny thinks a bit, before looking back at Oscar. "Um, how does it feel when you love, or like someone romantically?"

Oscar shrugs. "It's like, you always want to be with that person, and you start thinking about that person a lot."

Penny thinks for a bit, before thinking back to Whitley. Her face turns red, as she covers her face. She's never felt like this for anyone, and it being her first time, has no idea what to do.

"N-no! I don't t-think so! *hiccup*"

Ruby sits back up, as the rest of Team's RWBY and JNR walk in, along with Sun and Neptune.

"Sup dudes! We're back!"

Pietro walks in behind the group. "Alright, I think it's time for everyone to rest."

Yang throws her sleeping bag on the floor. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Everyone throws sleeping bags on the floor, and starts laying down, like a big ole slumber party. Penny sits next to Ruby, and smiles.

"Goodnight friends!"

"Night Penny."

"Goodnight."

"Nighty night dudes."

"Pancakes!"

"Nora!"

A bunch of giggles and laughter erupt from the group of kids, as each of them start to close their eyes, and fall asleep, Penny being the last, as she dreams of the boy she had met at the Manor, who had somehow made her feel a way she had never felt before, and, she liked the feeling.


End file.
